


Better Than Ice Cream

by Redrikki



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Love-Eater Spoilers, The solution to every love triangle should be polyamory, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Orange, mint, and raspberry could be a tasty combination. The solution to every love triangle should be polyamory, but sometimes it's just not that simple. Spoilers for Love-Eater.





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Fills Whumptober prompt "tear-stained." Title comes from Sarah McLachlan's "You're Love Is Better Than Ice Cream."

Adrien found her in the park by her house after the dust had settled, scrubbing at her face with an already tear-stained handkerchief. Of course he would come after her. He was considerate like that although, just this once, she wished he wasn’t. After leading Hawkmoth to Master Fu and screwing everything up with Chloé, she had very nearly forgotten breaking her own heart over Adrien. Nearly. She didn’t need the reminder on top of everything else. 

“Are you alright?” he asked gently as he joined her on the park bench.

“I’m fine,” Marinette assured him with a tremulous smile that probably looked as fake as it felt judging by his worried expression.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to—” he trailed off and started again. “I don’t care what André says about too many flavors. Kagami and I discussed it. I like orange _and_ raspberry and she likes mint and raspberry too. We though, maybe—” he rubbed his neck nervously, then took a deep breath, and powered through “—we thought we could try it, the three of us together. If you’re interested.”

For a moment, Marinette’s heart soared. She’d been waiting so long, for Adrien to return her feelings. She wasn’t as big a fan of orange as he was, but she liked it well enough to try if it meant getting to spend time with him. There was just one problem.

“I kissed Luka.” And she couldn’t just throw him over on the same day. Not after she’d confided in him. Not after he’d comforted her. Not even for Adrien.

“Oh.” 

The hopeful little smile fell from Adrien’s face. He looked down and, when he looked back up, his smile wasn’t as plastic as the one he wore for photoshoots, but it wasn’t quite real either. It was brittle, maybe, and a bit sad, kind of like Cat Noir’s had been the night she’d told him she was in love with Adrien. How was that for ironic? She might scream if he promised his undying friendship the way Chat had.

“Blueberry’s good. I—I’m glad you found a flavor you liked.” He squeezed her hand. “You deserve all the best ice cream.”

He left her with a gentle peck on the cheek and a sinking feeling she hadn't made a single good decision all day.


End file.
